


The Mad Witch Deleted and Bonus Content

by London_Halcyon



Series: The Mad Witch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, Jossed, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Post-Canon, Spoilers, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/London_Halcyon/pseuds/London_Halcyon
Summary: Warning: Indirect spoilers for Year 6, Chapter 18 and onward.Here are snippets of the original chapters of "The Mad Witch" that have either been deleted or completely rewritten after recent developments. I had been waiting to post them until after I fixed the bad dialogue and other issues, but since that doesn't matter anymore, here you go.I will also be adding author notes and other bonus content as I post the completed chapters.
Series: The Mad Witch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Return to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing disturbing rumors about Voldemort's return, Lilianna Flores returns to Hogwarts for the first time in five years.

I knocked on the open door to McGonagall’s office, to be greeted by a distracted, “I’ll be with you in a moment.”

“That’s okay,” I responded cheerfully. “I can wait.”

Her bright green gaze shot up from the parchment on her desk and fixed on my position in the doorway. “Lily Flores!” she exclaimed, climbing to her feet. “You are supposed to be in Australia right now!”

I crossed the room and briefly took her hands in affectionate greeting. “I was homesick. They gave me some time off, so I came back to visit my parents. As luck would have it, I ran into Rowan’s mum on a trip into London, and she sent me here with a care package for her. So here I am. It is good to see you, Professor.”

“I’m not your professor anymore, Lily. Minerva will suffice.” She gestured for me to pull up a chair as she sat back down, giving me an intelligent look in the process. “She couldn’t have sent it by owl?”

I smiled revealingly. “Some owls can be rather unreliable, you know? And besides, I don’t need much more than a terrible excuse to visit old friends and teachers.”

“Old? I see.”

“You know what I mean. I’ve slowly been making my rounds. Rowan looks quite well. I can tell she loves her job.”

“Indeed. You’ll be happy to hear she is one of the best professors I have ever seen, which is remarkable given her age. She gives the students a challenge, so be assured the Ravenclaws love her. If she keeps this up, then she may very well replace Filius as Head of House. Only after a good number of years of course.”

I chuckled. “I’m unsurprised. There are few people smarter than Rowan, and this has been her dream since before we were first-years. She deserves it.”

“I agree. Although, if I may be so bold as to boast, one of my own Gryffindors, a fifth-year named Hermione Granger, gives her a run for her money, so to speak. Top of every class.”

“I don’t underestimate Gryffindors, but I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“Hah! Best believe it. Have you spoken with Filius yet?”

“Not yet. I was planning on saying hello to Flitwick next.”

She raised her eyebrows. “So you came to me before coming to your Head of House? I should be honored.”

“Well, in all honesty, your position is more conveniently located, Deputy Headmistress.”

“Oh? Please, Lily, as I have said, call me Minerva. These are stressful times. I would prefer it if I knew more people were on my side, especially when you never know who may be listening in.”

“You can count on it...Minerva.”

“That’s good to hear. Now, tell me how you’ve been. Working with Australian Magical Customs must bring a fair amount of excitement. You’re in charge of overseeing the import and export of magical creatures, correct?”

“Basically. I travel with the creatures and make sure they get to where they need to go. It’s interesting, and I love traveling, but it does get tiring. I’ve been thinking about taking a position closer to home. Apparently I’m not the only one.”

“You’ve met with Bill Weasley?”

“I have. I heard from Charlie first. My most recent job involved escorting a dragon to him in Romania, and he told me some rather surprising things. I had such a hard time believing that Bill Weasley, our most adventurous Curse-Breaker, would take a desk job with Gringotts that I had to make a stop in London to see it for myself.”

“And you found it to be true.”

“I did. And, in the strangest coincidence, I ran into Nymphadora Tonks in Diagon Alley as well. On some Auror business for the Ministry or whatnot. Always leaves her mark on the town, that one. But both of them told me the same strange things Charlie did...about the Quidditch World Cup and the Tri-Wizard Tournament.”

“You sound like you’ve been out of the loop.”

“Not out of the loop exactly. I just know that the farther information has to travel, the more likely I am to be misinformed.”

“Well said. If I may inquire, what new position were you thinking of taking?”

“Well, since Tonks makes it look so cool, I was thinking of becoming an Auror.”

She granted me a stern expression. “You  _ have _ been misinformed. There is no security in such a position, not like there once was. And especially not for someone of your...particular talents.”

“Then what would you recommend I do?”

“I recommend you go back to Australia for the meantime. For your own good. Things here are becoming...complicated. It’s not safe.”

“Not safe? Have you ever been to Australia? Half the creatures there spit venom! But anyway, I have my own reasons for returning to Britain, as you may very well know. If I’ve heard correctly, things aren’t just going to blow over, Minerva. They’re going to get worse. You’ll need all the help you can get.”

She shook her head, but she failed to keep a small smile off her lips. “Five years since you graduated, and you haven’t changed a bit. When there’s trouble, you always have to run towards it; never away from it like a sensible person. This is why I’m glad you were Filius’ problem and not mine.”

I hummed my assent. “You say that, but I’m fairly certain you took more house points away from me than he did.”

“I do think he was too fond of you for your own good, and I’ll never forgive him for teaching you how to duel as a first-year, but you were a good student. And I’ll admit I was softer on you than I should have been as well.”

“If he hadn’t taught me, then I would’ve found someone else.”

“As you most clearly demonstrated, time and time again.”

“I hope you know I hated disappointing him—and you and Dumbledore, but it was always to do what I thought was right.”

“Even if it was stupid and dangerous and wrong. It is honestly a miracle you lived to graduate. But, yes, I know. And I hope you’ll never do anything like that again!”

“No promises,” I laughed. 

“This is where you’re supposed to lie to me,” she sighed. “I’ve had my own problems to deal with since you’ve been gone. Speaking of...do you three need something, or are you going to continue to eavesdrop from around the corner?”

I looked over my shoulder to see a student enter the room with a sheepish expression on her face. She was older, perhaps a fifth-year, wore Gryffindor robes, and had a wild mane of curly brown hair. “We’re sorry, Professor,” she said sincerely. “We didn’t want to interrupt.”

Two boys trailed in after her, also both in Gryffindor robes and with matching expressions. One had short, messy black hair and glasses, and the other had striking red hair and a face full of freckles. 

“That’s quite alright, Miss Granger,” McGonagall said unconcernedly. “We were just catching up. What can I do for you?”

The girl handed her a small slip of parchment. “We were wondering if we could get your permission to check this book out of the Restricted Section. We want to do some extra reading on defensive spells.”

McGonagall adjusted her glasses as she studied the parchment. “The Patronus Charm? These are highly advanced spells, well beyond the capability of the average fifth-year. Why not ask your Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor instead?” If I wasn’t mistaken, it almost sounded like she was joking. 

The red-haired boy spoke up. “To tell you the truth, Professor, you’re a great deal more approachable than she is.” Now that was saying something. There were many words that could be used to describe the Deputy Headmistress, but “approachable” was not one I would choose. 

“Careful what you say, Mr. Weasley,” she lightly chastised him. So he was a Weasley! He bore remarkable similarity to his brothers. “But I see no harm in letting you do some extra reading, so long as that is only what you do. I’ll sign the permission slip only if you promise that I won’t catch you performing these spells. Understood?”

I didn’t miss the loophole in her conditions, and it was clear from the trio’s excited faces that they didn’t either. 

“Yes, Professor!”

“Of course, Professor!”

“Thank you, Professor!”

“Don’t thank me. I will not bail you out if you get yourselves into trouble.”

I stared in amazement as she dipped a quill in ink and began to sign the parchment. “Things have certainly changed since I was a student.”

McGonagall didn’t look up from her task, but she said, “I probably should have asked you this first, Lily, but does Umbridge know you’re here?”

“Well, I haven’t exactly been keeping my presence a secret. I met her shortly after I arrived, and can’t say I’m too fond of her. I told her the truth—that I’ve been out of the country for a while and wanted to visit old friends, but she wouldn’t believe me. Insisted on personally inspecting Rowan’s package. She finally left me alone when a chocolate frog mysteriously escaped and jumped on her face.” I winked at the students as they fought back laughter. 

McGonagall gave me another stern look. “Know that I am serious when I say this: avoid her at all costs. You would do best not to get on her bad side.”

“Of course, Prof...Minerva. But I can’t go sneaking around or people will think I’m up to something.”

“Just try to behave.  _ All _ of you.”

“Excuse me,” the girl addressed me, “But did I hear correctly? Are you Lily Flores?” 

She had heard of me? That wasn’t necessarily a good sign. “I am. And you must be the student Professor McGonagall was just telling me about—the one that is showing up Professor Khanna. Hermione Granger?”

She looked thrilled that I knew her. “Yes! Oh, it is such an honor to meet you! I read about you in the revised edition of  _ Hogwarts: A History _ . Your rediscovery of the Cursed Vaults is legendary. And you’re one of the seven Animagi to be registered in the twentieth century, not to mention one of the youngest—registering at only thirteen, along with Talbott Winger.”

“No way!” the Weasley boy exclaimed. “ _ You’re _ an Animagus?”

I chuckled. “It’s true. Talbott is actually the one that taught me how to transform, along with some advice from McGonagall.”

“Wicked cool!”

“Professor Khanna talks about you a lot,” Hermione added. 

“Does she mention that I’m her best friend?”

She smiled knowingly. “On occasion.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you too, Hermione. I’m honored that you’re honored.” 


	2. Penny's Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore had told the newest recruit of the Order of the Phoenix to wait for an offer from an old friend, and one arrives...

Lily, 

I hope you are doing well! I heard you’re back in Britain! It must be nice seeing everyone after so long. A lot has changed since you’ve been gone. I trust your parents are well? I’m sure you’ve seen Rowan by now; she’s an amazing professor, isn’t she? Sometimes I feel bad that I get to see her so often while you’re so far away, but she will always be your best friend. If you have the time, come visit me in Hogsmeade before you leave. I enjoy our letters, but I would love to catch up in person!

The Scarlett Cauldron is doing especially well. It’s become almost as popular as me! I kid, but it does have a steady stream of business. I’ve gotten so many requests for potions lately that I can barely keep up. One day I had ten cauldrons simmering at once! Don’t ask how I accomplished that. It’s a long story that involves several cats and an unhealthy amount of Wide-Eye Potion. The point is that I’m considering hiring someone to help me out. Actually, to be more specific, I’m considering taking on a partner. Since the majority of requests are for medicinal potions, I want to expand the Cauldron’s business to include other healing services. I think the local villagers would appreciate not having to go all the way to Saint Mungo’s for every little illness and injury, so I’m looking for someone that is good with people and has had some medical training. Preferably a talented and intelligent Ravenclaw that was apprentice to the Head of the Hospital Wing during her time at Hogwarts. Know anyone like that?

Okay, I’ll stop being subtle and just come right out and say it: I want you to work with me at the Scarlett Cauldron. It wouldn’t pay much right away, and it will certainly never beat your current salary, but I’ve found the work to be highly rewarding. You would be helping people everyday, and you would get to live close to your friends and family! And, with a little time and tough love, I think this business could really turn into something! I would love for you to be a part of that. I’ll understand if you say no, but I’d thought I would give you an out in case you were tired of traveling. 

I know I’ve given you a lot to think about, so I’ll cut a long letter short. It will be nice to hear your reply, no matter what it is. And no matter what it is, come visit me! I mean it!

With much love, 

Penny


	3. Christmas Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To celebrate Lilianna's first Christmas at home in years, Penny and Lily gather what members of the old gang they can for a party at the Scarlett Cauldron.

“Lily!” I barely had the door open before Rowan tackled me in a hug. I stumbled back into the flat with a gasp. Were all my friends that much stronger than me?

“Rowan,” I wheezed, “I just saw you the other day.”

She pulled back, and her brown eyes smiled at me from behind her glasses. “I know,” she said cheerfully. “I’m just still so excited that you’re back!” 

Tonks chuckled from behind her. “Wotcher, Lily,” the young Auror greeted. “For the record, I told her not to wear the scarf.”

I fought back a laugh. For the most part, Rowan sported a professional look with her indigo professorial robes, but it was marred by the ugliest blue knit scarf that I had ever seen wrapped around her neck. 

Rowan shot Tonks a look. “I told you,” she said shortly, “it’s symbolic. Lily knows that. Right, Lily?”

“Right,” I confirmed, trying to keep my face straight. It was true that she had bought it the day we met (and partially at my suggestion), but that didn’t prevent it from being unfortunately hideous. Still, I took a jab back at the aggressor. “You’re one to judge, duck-face,” I told Tonks, “especially with that bubblegum porcupine on your head.”

“Duck-face?” Tonks doubled over in snorts of laughter. “Someone, quick! I think I’ve been hit with Incendio! Oh, it hurts!”

I slipped a vial out of one of the pouches on my belt and held it out to her, and she struggled to straighten to look at it. “What’s this?” she asked. 

“Fire-protection potion. Don’t forget it next time.”

Tonks snorted again. “Ooh, and she’s still going. You sound like you’ve been taking lessons from Snyde.”

“Funny you should bring her up,” I said as I stepped away from the door so they could enter. “Merula will be joining us a bit later, as soon as she finishes an errand for her aunt in London.”

“You invited her?” Rowan asked in surprise. 

“Of course.” I returned to overseeing the food preparation in the kitchen. The dough continued to shape itself into rolls, and the ham was still baking in the oven. As I placed a kettle on the stove, I added for good measure, “And everyone’s going to be on their best behavior.”

Tonks plopped down on the couch. “I’ll behave if she behaves.”

“You never behave,” I said. 

“Not true,” she protested. “I know not to stir my own cauldron, so to speak.”

“Well, consider Merula part of your cauldron. Aren’t you two supposed to be coworkers?”

She shrugged. “I rarely see her. Her cubicle’s not near mine, and she’s never in the field.”

Rowan hovered nearby, hesitating to sit. “You need any help, Lily?” she asked. 

I shook my head and started the knife chopping the potatoes with a flick of my wand. “I got it. Make yourself at home.” She nodded and took a seat next to Tonks—with notably more care. 

“You should’ve heard her and Scrimgeour going off at each other the other week though,” the pink-haired witch continued. “The whole office heard them.”

“So she told me,” I said. 

“Really?” Tonks straightened in surprise. “Well, I bet she didn’t tell you how Kingsley went off at her in private later. It was quite impressive, really. That man never loses his cool. A whole row was even started with the others about what to do with her.”

“That is news to me,” I admitted. 

“It was a spectacle to watch,” she said. “Mad-Eye and Sirius actually took her side, saying it would appear too out of character for her if she played obedient. Remus and Kingsley weren’t happy about that.”

“And how did she react?” I asked. 

“She was unexpectedly quiet, actually. There was the occasional, well,  _ snide _ comment, but I had been expecting worse.”

“Maybe she knows when to keep quiet and not talk about people that don’t know each other,” Rowan warned. 

“C’mon, you don’t think we’re being watched this moment, do you?” Tonks asked. 

“With what’s been going on lately, I wouldn’t be surprised,” Rowan said. 

“Rowan’s right,” I sighed. “We can talk about work later. It’s supposed to be Christmas!”

“That it is,” Rowan agreed. “The decorations are beautiful!”

They truly were. Deep-red flowering plants decorated the shelves, wreathes and holly hung on the walls, and mistletoe dangled from the ceiling, while twinkle lights were woven throughout it all. And, standing where the coffee table normally was, a spectacularly ornamented Christmas tree drew the attention of the entire room. 

“It’s all Penny’s work, naturally,” I said. 

“Where is she?” Tonks asked. 

“Downstairs, making her famous eggnog.”

“No, she’s right here,” Penny said as she levitated an enormous cauldron through the door. “Take that kettle off, Lily. You have no faith in me.”

I wrinkled my nose playfully and turned the stove off while the cauldron carefully set itself down on the table with a faint, shuddering thunk. 

“Merry Christmas, everyone!” she exclaimed. 

“Merry Christmas!” 

She began to dish out of cups of the warm aromatic liquid in return for various grateful murmurs of thanks. I took a sip to taste a pleasant balance of sweetness and spices, with the addition of a subtle kick. Perfect as always. 

“So what did I miss?” she asked. 

“Nothing entertaining,” Tonks groaned. “We need a new topic.”

“Don’t tell me Lily’s that boring,” Penny chuckled. 

I opened my mouth to protest, but was cut off by Tonks’s sudden excited gasp of, “No, wait.” She shot me a grin filled with so much mischief that it sent a wave of anxiety through my chest. “Lily hasn’t told us about her adventures in the Land Down Under. Specifically her romantic escapades. Ooh, or maybe you had a wild night or two during your travels overseas. Tell me you didn’t hook up with a Polynesian beauty in Tahiti.”

I nearly spit out my eggnog. “Tonks!” I spluttered, feeling my face heat up.

“Oh, you did!” she said gleefully. 

“No!” I said too quickly. I took a breath and attempted to appear more collected before I continued. “Yes, there were relationships, but—”

“Ha! I knew it!”

“ _ But _ there were no wild nights, no hookups, and no Polynesian beauties!”

“You never told me about this,” Rowan said, looking a little hurt. 

“That’s because I don’t like talking about it,” I said. “It’s too weird. Exactly like it is right now.”

“But we want to know,” Tonks insisted. All three of them looked at me expectantly—even Penny, who I had hoped would have been on my side. 

I gritted my teeth at the discomfort. “There’s nothing to know. They were nice, but they didn’t work out. That’s it.”

“What I want to know,” Tonks said, maintaining her mischievous grin, “is what it’s like to shag another woman.”

Now I was certain my face was on fire. “What’s it like shagging a man?” I shot back. 

“Oh, I can give you details if you want.”

“Okay, okay, okay!” Penny waved her hands wildly. “That’s far enough!”

Poor Rowan had covered her face with a hand in a poor attempt to hide how her dark skin had flushed darker, especially on her ears. I was in a similar boat...since I was fairly certain I bore the appearance of a lobster. 

Tonks took a new tack, but she didn’t stop. “This is brilliant! Now that you’re back, we can get you a girlfriend.”

I thrust both palms out in a gesture of finality. “No. No, you do not need to do that, and you are not going to do that. I don’t want a girlfriend. 

“Why not?”

“Why not—?!” I stuttered. “You...you don’t see me interfering in your love life, do you?”

“My love life is fine. It’s yours—” She broke off and shot Penny a look. “Something funny, Haywood?”

Penny had her hand pressed to her mouth, presumably to smother a laugh. “Nothing. It’s just...” She shook her head and grinned. “Fine must be relative, considering you walk into walls when a certain someone’s in the room.”

Rowan and I burst out laughing, while Tonks’s pink hair smoldered a shade closer to red. “That happened once!” she protested. “It doesn’t prove anything.”

“Uh huh.” Penny spoke directly to me. “You should see how moony her eyes get when she’s around the werewolf.”

Now the Auror’s hair truly did flush red—a fierce, deep shade of scarlet, to be exact. “Stop calling him that!” she snapped, sounding serious for the first time that night. “He’s a wizard, you know. With a name. You might try using it sometime.”

“You’re only proving my point,” Penny said calmly, not batting an eye at the sudden mood shift. 

“Whatever.” Tonks swung her focus back to me. “We were talking about Lily, not me.”

“And I said I don’t want a girlfriend,” I stated. 

“And I asked why not,” Tonks pressed. 

“Because relationships come with too many complicated feelings,” I said. “I don’t want to deal with that right now. Not when I need to focus.”

“It sounds like someone’s scared of love.”

“I’m not scared of love!” I defended. “I love you guys, don’t I? And I don’t know about you, but I haven’t seen Rowan and Penny chasing after relationships either.”

“I’ve been too busy,” Rowan admitted. 

“Same for me,” Penny said. 

“See?” I asked Tonks. 

The Auror’s mischievous look didn’t fade. “Oh, I’m not letting this go.”

“Yes, you are,” I said. 

“And why would I?”

“Because if you don’t, I will call you Nymphadora for the rest of the night.”

She stiffened. “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

“I dare you.”

“Welcome, Merula! Please come in!” Penny declared overly loudly. 

Tonks and I both froze, with the former’s hair immediately shifting back to its usual bubblegum pink. I hadn’t heard the knock or seen Penny move, and yet, the potion maker was standing by the now open door, revealing the wary appearance of Merula Snyde. 

Merula was slow to enter the room, as if she was walking into a dragon’s lair. “Am I interrupting something?” she asked. 

“Nonsense!” Tonks said cheerfully. “We were just talking about Lily’s—”

“No!” I shouted. “We’re done! There’s nothing to talk about, and no one’s ever going to bring it up again! No one. Ever.”

Penny shut the door with a little force, causing us both to jump. “Honestly, you two are like children,” she said in exasperation. “Tonks, you leave Lily alone. Lily, you take a breath.”

Tonks laughed while I sullenly took a sip of my drink. Better she got it out of her system with me now rather than with Merula later. In no way did I want to see that particular dungbomb explode. 

“Right,” Merula said slowly. She held up two small, carefully wrapped boxes in her arms. “I, uh, brought gifts for the hosts.”

Penny beamed at her. “Oh, you didn’t have to do that!” she exclaimed happily as she accepted them. “I’ll put them under the tree. Lily can get you a cup of eggnog.”

“Oh, no, I don’t—”

“It wasn’t a question,” I said humorously. 

“Just pretend to drink it,” Tonks said. “It’s what the rest of us do.”

“Thin ice,” Penny singsonged without turning away from the tree. 

I ladled the drink from the cauldron into another glass to pass to Merula. “Er, thanks,” she said as she accepted it with some trepidation. 

“By the way, Lily,” Tonks said, “Rowan and I snuck your presents under the tree when you weren’t looking. Penny’s too.”

“You think that’s enough to make me forgive you?” I asked. 

“I do, actually, yes.”

I shook my head and turned my attention back to the kitchen. The ham was nearly done, the potatoes were cut, the salad was mixed, the rolls were ready to be baked, and the cake batter was mixed. One last touch of magic and everything would be done. 

Penny appeared at my side with her wand in her outstretched hands. “My turn,” she announced and shooed me away. “Go set the table. Everyone can go ahead and find a seat. Supper’s about ready!”

I made a face but moved out of her way without protest. With another sweep of my wand, red and green placemats, cloth serviettes, white porcelain plates, and silverware flew out of the cabinets to their designated spots on the table, and my desk chair floated from my room to create an additional space. Another short flick, and the center candle flickered to life. 

I sat down at one end of the table, while Rowan and Merula each took a seat on either side of me. Tonks squeezed in at Rowan’s other side, leaving the other end of the table for Penny to claim. The potion maker waved her hands like a conductor, and the steaming dishes hurried to their places before us as the savory smells of ham and warm bread swirled through the air. 

Merula leaned over toward me. “Not good with food charms, Flores?” she asked in amusement. 

“I’m not horrible,” I murmured back. “Pen’s just better.”

With everything in its place, Penny finally sat and raised her glass in a toast. “I know everyone couldn’t be here tonight, but it makes me so happy to see part of our old group back together again...especially the parts that have been away for a long time.” She gave me a fond look, and I felt myself blush under her gaze. “So, to good friends and a merry Christmas!” she declared. 

The rest of us raised our glasses to meet hers with a collective exclamation of, “Merry Christmas!” Merula’s reaction was noticeably more hesitant and subdued than the others, although I didn’t blame her. She was out of her element and clearly uncomfortable about it. Her posture was straight and tense, and she eyed Rowan uncertainly. Rowan looked as equally uncertain about her position across from her, and the young professor’s eyes landed on the table more often than they met the Auror’s. 

“Khanna,” Merula greeted warily. 

“Merula.”

“I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“True. I suppose there hasn’t been any reason for us to cross paths.” Coming from Rowan, the words were nothing more than a statement of fact, but I saw that Merula couldn’t keep from grimacing. Because the fact was, she wasn’t a part of “the old group.” She wasn’t even really a friend. Not to the rest of them at least. 

“So, is it always this, uh...” She trailed off in search of the word. 

“Fun? Exciting?” Tonks suggested. 

“I would’ve said chaotic, but let’s go with that.”

Penny chuckled. “I think some of us are a little more wound up than usual,” she said with a pointed look at Tonks, “but on a good day, yes. Oh, Lily, this is excellent!”

I covered my mouth with my hand and attempted to swallow my bite of ham before I spoke. The food was excellent, but likely not due to me. “Call it a team effort,” I said.

Merula looked at Penny. “So you’re the mastermind behind this place, correct?”

“If you want to call me that, I won’t object,” Penny said with a teasing glance in my direction. 

“Then explain some things to me,” Merula continued and counted off her fingers. “Valerian in treacle fudge, eggnog in a cauldron...is it common to cook using potion supplies? I’ve never done it.”

“Oh!” Penny’s face lit up, and they promptly launched into a discussion of unconventional potion uses and techniques. I lost the complicated dialogue within seconds. I had forgotten Merula excelled at potions as well, and it was clear she had kept up with it after school. 

Tonks leaned toward Rowan and me. “Now she’s done it,” she whispered. “Good luck getting them to talk about anything else.”

“They’re doing you a favor,” I whispered back. “If you were to keep talking, then you would never get a chance to eat.”

Rowan laughed and then immediately burst into a fit of coughing as she tried not to choke on her food. “Stop it!” she hacked. “You guys are going to kill me!”

Tonks and I laughed at her, and the entire table buzzed with amiable conversation. Between the familiar ribbing, the good food, and the holiday cheer, I felt like I was sitting with one big happy family. In a way, I was. 

A question from Merula drew my attention back toward the other end of the table. “Why the Scarlett Cauldron?” she asked. 

“Pardon?” Penny responded cautiously. 

“Scarlett has two t’s, so it’s a name, right? What’s it mean?”

I set my fork down, and Tonks and Rowan paused in their meal as well. Merula sat up straighter in alarm at the sudden silence. 

Penny held up a hand. “No, it’s alright,” she said quickly. “I suppose I shouldn’t have chosen the name if I didn’t want people asking about it.” She attempted a smile, but it came out with a tinge of melancholy. “Scarlett was a good friend of mine. We grew up together. But she was killed by a werewolf when we were thirteen.”

Merula winced in chagrin. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“There was no harm in it. It’s not like you could’ve known.”

“I hadn’t heard anything about a student being killed by a werewolf.”

Penny hesitated before saying, “That’s because she didn’t go to Hogwarts.”

There was a pause. Then Merula’s eyes widened as she realized what that meant. “Oh.”

“ _ Oh, _ ” Tonks scoffed. “That change things for you, Snyde?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Merula said irately. “You think I’m happy that a Muggle’s dead?”

“You said it, not me.”

“Guys,” I warned. 

“No, we need to make something clear,” Merula stated. “There is a difference between believing in blood purity and being a Death Eater. And you sure as hell are not accusing me of being a Death Eater.”

“That’s enough,” Penny said firmly. “We are not discussing politics at the dinner table.”

“Wait,” Rowan said. “I want to see how this plays out.” We all looked at her, and she gazed back at us with an excited spark of curiosity in her eyes. 

“I’d rather not,” I said. 

“Think about it,” she insisted. “In this room, we have three purebloods and two half-bloods, all from different backgrounds. It’s the perfect environment to learn about and examine all sides of the issue.”

“Pureblood or not, I’m outnumbered and you know it,” Merula said. 

“I’ll play devil’s advocate then,” Rowan said. “We keep it calm, we keep it civil, and we see where the discussion goes.”

“Is that even possible?” Tonks asked. 

I exchanged a glance with Penny. “I suppose it could be worth a shot,” she said uncertainly. 

“Is everyone in agreement?” Rowan asked. She was met with shrugs and hesitant nods. “Alright then. Merula, educate us in pureblood supremacy.”

Pulling her shoulders back, Merula raised her chin. “For one, I don’t like that term,” she said. “Sure, I believe that Muggles are inferior, but—”

“And that’s where we disagree,” Penny interrupted. 

Merula looked ready to defend herself, but Rowan stopped her with a raised hand. “I would argue that’s subjective,” the professor said. “With regards to our magical abilities, we are far above them. But in terms of intelligence, their development of technology in the absence of those abilities is most impressive. Not to mention that we are almost biologically identical. We could go back and forth about both sides all night.”

“Okay, agree to disagree there then,” Merula continued. “Even if I believe Muggles are inferior, I don’t believe they should die for it, and I don’t believe we should rule over them either. Those are Death Eater ideas, and they’re both completely ludicrous.”

“Then what do you believe?” Tonks asked. 

“I believe we shouldn’t mix with them, or even associate with them really. There’s too much that can go wrong for both camps when magic and non-magic mix, and sorry to say it, but Haywood just supported my point.”

“You support the American policies then,” I said. 

“I wouldn’t put it that way, but essentially, yes.”

“I can see where you’re coming from in theory,” Penny acknowledged, “but it doesn’t work out in practice. You can’t stop people from forming friendships or falling in love. If you could, Tonks and I wouldn’t be here. And what about Muggle-borns? It’s not like they have a choice about existing.”

“Fair point,” Merula said, “which is why you don’t see me trying to change any laws. My concern lies more with the pureblood families that still exist.”

“You’re talking about tradition,” Rowan noted. 

“Exactly. The old families have had power and respect for centuries, passing down their wealth, history, and customs to each new generation. Strength lies in blood, and when the blood gets mixed, there’s the question of whether the following generations can truly be considered descendants of the family.”

“That’s nonsense,” Tonks scoffed. 

Merula took a breath, but she remained remarkably calm. “Look at it another way,” she said. “How would you feel if you belonged to a family of great importance but then suddenly had to watch all these half-bloods and Mu...Muggle-borns take your importance away?”

“I don’t see how you can think you’re more important than me just because of your birth,” Tonks said crossly. 

“Would you believe that Muggles have this same debate?” Penny asked. 

“You’re joking,” Merula said in disbelief. 

“It’s true,” the potion maker said. “They call it ‘old money’ versus ‘new money.’ Simply put, they have old families that have been passing down their wealth for generations, but in the past century, people have found ways to acquire wealth without inheriting it and have been uprooting the power of the ‘old money’ families.”

“So the debate is the same,” Rowan realized. “Old versus new. Tradition versus change. Both sides are tricky to argue. I can see how tradition is important, but I can’t see how you can fight change. Not without resorting to morally gray methods.”

“And I told you how I feel about that,” Merula said. 

“My issue with this,” I interjected, “is that I don’t believe a family should be respected only for its age and blood status. Its actions need to be respectable too.”

“I actually agree with you,” Merula said. “That’s why I became an Auror.” We stared at her, and she rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. You honestly think I’m under the impression my parents upheld a ‘respectable’ reputation? I didn’t join the Ministry for the fun of it, you know. I did it to fix the name— _ my _ name—that  _ they _ dragged through the mud.”

Several beats passed. No one had an argument for that. 

“Fine,” Tonks said. “But I still don’t understand how blood purity is supposed to make you a more powerful witch.”

“Merula’s actually not wrong,” Rowan pointed out. “Historically powerful witches and wizards have had powerful children, so the idea of wanting to keep the family line ‘pure’ makes sense from that standpoint. But, of course, there are plenty of exceptions.”

“True.” Penny glanced in my direction. “It did take Lily some practice before she could beat me in a duel.”

“And we don’t need to say much about Ben Copper,” I added. 

Merula rolled her eyes again, but Rowan spoke up before she could say anything. “Short of carefully examining every duel between different blood statuses, there is an easy solution to that debate,” she said with a grin. 

Merula picked up on her meaning before anyone else and flashed her teeth in determined excitement. “You mean a duel between us.”

“Oh, you’re on, pureblood,” Tonks declared. “You and me first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Your funeral,” Merula laughed. “And when I win, Flores owes me a rematch.”

“Deal,” I agreed. 

Rowan laid her hands down on the table in a gesture of finality. “Then if no one has anything else to say, that concludes our debate.”

Everyone exchanged appraising looks. No one looked like they wanted to kill each other. There had been no screaming, no flying objects, no angry Apparition, and no spontaneous duels. Well, not exactly spontaneous. 

“Thank you, Rowan, for mediating,” Penny said. “And thank you, Merula, for putting up with that.”

Merula shrugged. “It wasn’t horrible.”

“It was an interesting experiment,” Rowan said. “There’s validity to both sides of the political spectrum, but I wanted to see if I could get them to acknowledge that. And they did. Or you ladies did at least.”

“You probably shouldn’t try that with anyone else,” I told her. “It might not go as well.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.”


	4. After the Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna had collapsed while judging a duel between Tonks and Merula, which had also resulted in Tonks breaking a distracted Merula's nose. The uninjured half of the group attempts to figure out what happened back at the Scarlett Cauldron.

Rowan and Tonks carefully lowered me onto the sofa, and I put my head in my hands, trying and failing to steady my breathing. Air ripped unevenly from my lungs, and tremors continued to wrack my whole body. Rowan wrapped a blanket around me, but I still felt cold and sick to my stomach. It had all seemed so real: the green light, Tonks’s limp body hitting the rubble, Merula and the Death Eaters, and then me on the ground in pain—excruciating pain.

“I haven’t seen someone shake this much since the cursed ice problem,” Rowan exclaimed.

“She’s not going into shock, is she?” Tonks asked. 

Someone gently pulled my hands away from my face, and Penny put the back of her hand to my forehead with a worried frown. 

“I...I’m fine,” I said, pulling away from her. 

Four pairs of eyes stared at me in disbelief. A scoff drew my attention to Merula, who had collapsed into my desk chair, still over by the tree. She kept Tonks’s handkerchief pressed against her nose, but blood had soaked clean through the fabric and was beginning to smear across the rest of her face. “Obviously,” she said dryly. 

Tonks reached for my shoulder but immediately drew back when I flinched as the green light flickered behind my eyes. 

Penny kneeled in front of me without touching. “Lily,” she said, “if it’s really that bad, you need to tell us what you saw. Don’t make this harder on yourself.”

Guilt roiled inside me. I was scaring them. But I would scare them even more if I told them about my vision. I couldn’t tell them, especially not Tonks. “No, it was nothing,” I said through chattering teeth. “It came on stronger than expected, that’s all.”

“But what did?”

“It was nothing.”

“Lily…” They were boxing me in. 

“I need space!” I snapped, startling Rowan, who had been attempting to put her arm around me. “I feel like I can’t breathe!”

Tonks retreated to the tree, and Penny stood up and took a step back, although Rowan remained seated at my side. Penny unhooked a vial from her belt and held it up for me to see. “Lily,” she repeated, the rest of her statement implicit yet understandable.

My heart beat even faster in alarm. “No!” I gasped.

“Yes,” she insisted. “It will help.”

“No, I’ve never taken a Calming Draught in my life. I’m not about to start now!”

“You’re unwell, love. You need it.”

“No, I don’t!” I responded with more force. I hated being called “love,” and it was even worse that it was coming from Penny. 

“Don’t tell me she’s panicking about calming down!” Rowan exclaimed. 

“Then what do you want us to do?” Penny asked me. 

“I don’t know,” I said. “I just want to be left alone. I can calm down on my own.”

“Sorry, mate,” Tonks said softly, “but that’s not happening.”

“Well, I won’t take it, and you can’t force me!”

They were exchanging glances, as if considering the possibility, when Merula gave a sigh of, “For the love of Merlin,” and rolled not just her eyes but her entire head toward the ceiling and climbed to her feet. “You’ve known her for, what? Twelve years? And you’ve still learned nothing,” she said. She held her free hand out to Penny. “It’s my turn.”

Penny, at a loss for what to do next, handed the vial to her without protest, and Merula planted her feet in front of me with determination in her eyes and blood now dripping down to her chin. “Merula, your nose,” I said, disturbed by the unnatural intensity with which it was bleeding. 

She nodded. “That’s right, my nose,” she said, sounding stuffy and muffled through the handkerchief. “Apparently you’re the only one here capable of a decent healing spell, but a lot of good that’ll do me while your hands are shaking. So I guess I’ll just keep bleeding out until you either take that potion or find another way to calm down. I hope you don’t mind if I get blood on the floor—or pass out, because it will be your fault if I do.”

“Always so dramatic,” I responded flatly.

“Says the one throwing a fit over taking a Calming Draught.”

I stared at her. She tried to hide it, but her face was tight and pale, as if she was in a lot of pain. A normal broken nose didn’t behave like that. It should have gotten proper attention right away. Who knew what could happen if a magical injury was left unattended for too long. “Okay,” I sighed, holding out my palm. “I’ll take it.”

She smirked and passed the vial to me. I knew I was being manipulated, but that didn’t stop her words from being true. That was one of the many dilemmas that came with knowing Merula. I made to pull the stopper from the vial, but I gave a helpless laugh as my shaking fingers repeatedly slipped off the cork. 

“You’re hopeless,” Merula said and kneeled in front of me. She wrapped her hand firmly around mine and directed me to rest the vial on my leg while Rowan opened it instead. I closed my eyes while I drank, not wanting to see the expressions on their faces, but I heard Merula say with quiet satisfaction, “There we go.”

Someone took the vial from my hands, and I felt Rowan tuck my hair behind my ear. I leaned into her, finally allowing her to put an arm around me as the potion kicked in. My heart rate slowed, my breaths lengthened, and my shaking subsided. I felt warmer and more comfortable. Safer. Calmer. 

I opened my eyes to see Merula looking at me expectantly while Penny and Tonks stared at her back in astonishment. I drew my wand and gestured at Merula. “Let me see,” I said. Hesitantly, she removed the handkerchief. Blood instantly began to run down her face, dripping onto her robes and mine. Her nose was hugely swollen and purple, albeit no longer crooked. Definitely a botched healing spell. It shouldn’t have hurt so much had it been properly cast the first time, not to mention that it should have been far less bloody. “You may want to brace yourself,” I said and then instantly changed my mind. Quicker would be better. 

She frowned in confusion. “What do you—” 

“ _ Episkey! _ ” I declared, and the rest of her words dissolved into a tortured yowl. She doubled over, clutching her face in her hands. It shouldn’t have hurt the first time, but there had been no avoiding the pain the second time. I tugged at her wrist. “Let me see,” I said again, more gently. 

She uncovered her face, revealing a normal nose of normal shape and color, which she thanked me for with an angry, watery glare. “More warning next time,” she grumbled. 

“Has it stopped bleeding?” I asked.

“Yes.”

I pointed in the direction of my room. “Then please clean up before the rest of us gag.”

Abruptly she grinned, showing the blood that even coated her teeth, and Rowan groaned and buried her face in my shoulder. Merula left the room cackling. 

“And you call me a troublemaker,” Tonks said. “She’s insane.”

_ No, she’s scared too,  _ I thought.  _ She just does a better job of hiding it.  _

Penny removed the few spots of blood from my skirt with a flick of her wand and then sat down on my other side and rested her hand on my back. “How do you feel?” she asked.

“Tired,” I said honestly. I felt like I had been ill for a long time and now was finally well enough to sleep. I was also embarrassed. I wanted the attention off me so I could go curl up in my bed and hide. 

Penny traced circles on my back with her thumb. “You don’t have to tell us until you’re ready,” she said. 

“But we’re not leaving until you do,” Tonks added, taking the other chair by the tree. 

I leaned more heavily into Rowan, letting her play with my hair while I fought the dread rising in my chest. I wasn’t going to get out of this without giving them something, and the thought made me feel more miserable than I already was. 

Merula returned a few minutes later, her face and clothes blood-free. Her face was still pale, but she flashed me a now clean grin as she plopped back down in my chair. A part of me found her impish behavior reassuring, but the other part kept seeing her raising her wand, pointing it at me, and then pain, pain, pain. 

“What’s that look?” she asked me. 

“You worry me sometimes,” I said, avoiding the question. 

She scoffed. “You’re mad. Really.”

I shrugged in response. I’d had that label for well over a decade. It was nothing new. 

“Is what you saw really so bad that you think we can’t handle it?” Rowan asked.

“No, I… How would you feel if I asked what’s going through your head right now?” I defended weakly. 

“Worrying about you,” came the collective response from all except Merula. She gave me another eye roll, which I assumed meant the same thing, not that she would ever admit it. 

“Fine,” I groaned. “Fine, fine, fine.” I hesitated, searching for the best way to phrase my words, and unable to look at either Tonks or Merula, I looked at my knees. “It wasn’t clear,” I began slowly. “It was mostly flashes of images—some feelings and emotions. There was light and rubble, like a battle, and there was pain—both physical and emotional. It felt...it felt like someone was being tortured.”

“It  _ felt  _ like?” Penny echoed, realizing the full meaning of the statement.

“Yeah,” I said quietly.

“And that’s everything?” Merula asked.

“I can’t give you anything else,” I said. There was a long beat of silence as everyone processed this. Rowan continued to play with my hair while Penny continued to absentmindedly rub my back. I couldn’t look at anyone, certain the deception would be written across my face. 

A sharp tapping suddenly made everyone jump, and Penny hopped to her feet and hurried to open the kitchen window, presumably to let an owl in. 

Tonks laughed, and the remainder of us stared at her in surprise, although I soon saw that there was no humor in her expression. She was bent forward in her chair, her head low and her arms on her thighs. “I feel like this is my fault,” she said somberly. 

“How so?” I asked, taken aback. 

She looked at me in earnest. “Lily, I’m sorry, I’ve been a real pain from the start. You talked about not stirring the cauldron, but I did, and I prompted a duel on top of everything, and maybe if I hadn’t put you under so much stress—”

“Now she’s mad!” Merula exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. 

“I’m going to make this clear right now,” I told Tonks sternly, “if I’m ever stressed or angry, it’s never because of you. Never. You understand?”

“I…” Tonks stuttered, and she was interrupted as Penny walked back over with an envelope in hand.

“This is for you,” Penny said, holding it out to Tonks. 

Tonks frowned as she accepted it, and her hair shifted through several shades of pink as she read the letter that had been enclosed within. “You have got to be joking,” she said, her hair finally settling on a shade near red. “It’s Boxing Day!”

“They’re not calling you in to work,” Merula said in sour disbelief. 

Tonks shook her head. “No, it’s Mad-Eye. Apparently he needs my ‘particular talents’ for something.” She groaned. “Oh, this is bloody fine timing, this is.”

“I didn’t think that mentor of yours sent owls,” I remarked. 

“It’s complicated,” she sighed. She didn’t move and instead gave me a conflicted look.

“Lily’s vision only confirms what we already know,” Rowan stated, speaking directly to Tonks. “We know war is unavoidable, and as much as we hate to think about it, that means there are going to be battles and there is going to be pain. The best way to deal with this is to keep doing what we’ve already been doing.” She gestured as the letter. “For example…”

Tonks looked at me questioningly. “It’s alright,” I said. “It was more shocking than anything. I’ll be fine.”

Climbing to her feet, she crossed over to me and gripped my shoulder firmly. “Then you better rest,” she ordered.

On impulse, I put my hand on her arm, squeezing it harder than I meant to. “As long as you stay safe,” I attempted to say lightly. 

I must not have succeeded because the concern on her face intensified, but briefly resting her hand on top of mine, she responded with, “Naturally.”

“Come visit again soon,” Penny said and warmly gave her a hug.

Tonks pointed at me. “You guys take care of her for me. You too, Merula.”

“Well,  _ somebody  _ has to,” Merula said. “You know she won’t do it herself.”

The two Aurors locked eyes, seemingly holding a silent conversation. Merula stuck out her chin, her face and posture holding something akin to pride or defiance, although neither was quite right. Tonks nodded slowly as if coming to an understanding—or an agreement. “Alright,” she said and then walked out the door. Just like that. 

I opened my mouth to ask what that had been about, but Merula stopped me with a raised hand, her head cocked to the side as if she was listening to something. After about ten beats, she met my gaze and smiled grimly. “You know,” she said, “you’re still a terrible liar.”

Penny and Rowan started. I tried not to wince. “I’m not lying,” I said. 

“You’re not telling the truth,” she countered. “What are you protecting us from?”

“I’m not—”

“Dragon dung,” she snapped. “You saw Tonks, didn’t you? Or me. You made eye contact with me right before you went down.”

I gritted my teeth and glared at her. It was the only action that gave me enough courage to hold her gaze, but her violet irises stared back, calm and unfazed. 

“Lily,” Penny said quietly. It was then, with that one use of my name in spite of how often it had already been said that day, that broke me. I hung my head while Merula raised hers in triumph.

“I think…” I breathed, “I think I saw Tonks die.”

There was a moment that was very much like being hit with the Impediment Jinx. Time slowed to a crawl. Every moment, every sound, every breath suddenly became imperceptible, if at all existent, and it seemed like we would be stuck in this state for eternity: me suffocating under the weight of three pairs of eyes that had all gone wide in horror. 

“Oh,” Merula said faintly.

“What?” Penny gasped.

“No, no, no, that can’t be,” Rowan stuttered. “Maybe you were mistaken. You misinterpreted it.”

I wanted to believe that, but I doubted it. I took a shaky breath and braced myself on my legs, pulling away from Rowan, who was no longer supporting me. “I saw broken stone and debris everywhere,” I said. “Then there was a bright green flash and Tonks...her body hit the ground. And I...I don’t know if...but it felt like…”

“You said it felt like someone was being tortured,” Merula said calmly, focusing my thoughts.

I nodded. “That was in another vision. There were two.”

“And? Who was being tortured?”

“Me, I think,” I said. “Or you, I’m not sure. All I know is that there were the two of us, and we were surrounded by Death Eaters. Nothing else was clear.”

“Now that’s all?” Merula asked. “You’re telling the whole truth?”

“Yes,” I said, still struggling to hold eye contact. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously but didn’t press further.

Penny began to pace, her eyes distant and her arms wrapped around herself. “We have to tell her,” she said.

“No!” I shouted, shooting to my feet only to wobble unsteadily. Rowan jumped up to support me, and Merula was soon on her feet too, sporting her agitated cat posture.

Penny looked at me in alarm. “We can’t keep this from her! What if she can avoid it?”

“Or we send her to seal her fate!” I exclaimed. “We can’t!”

“Rowan!” Penny begged, asking for help. 

“Visions and prophecies can be tricky,” Rowan said slowly. “Some are traps, and they don’t always come true. But when they do, it is usually because of something unavoidable, and often as a result of trying to avoid it. Although not always… I don’t know.”

“You’re not saying we should do nothing,” Penny stated in disbelief. 

“I’m saying trying to change things could make them worse,” Rowan responded. 

“And whether it happens or not,” I added, “she would spend the rest of her life in fear of a death that may not come. We can’t do that to her.”

Rowan gently pushed me to sit back down on the couch before I fell over and returned to her seat beside me. She looked faint. I didn’t know how to feel, especially with the Calming Draught numbing my emotional response. I felt distantly sad, like I wasn’t quite sure if I was supposed to cry or not. The distressed look on Penny’s face indicated that she was feeling something similar.

“Merlin’s beard.” Merula ran a hand through her hair, making it messier than it already was. “Look,” she said, gesturing at no one in particular, “she’s not dead yet, so stop acting like she is. It’s not doing anyone any favors.” Penny opened her mouth as if to protest, but Merula continued, “Lily, what have your other visions been like? In the past.”

I wrapped my arms around my stomach, and Rowan wrapped the blanket back around me. I wasn’t cold anymore, but I was so, so tired. “They’ve all been about the Cursed Vaults,” I said. “Just flashes of what was inside. Nothing like this.”

“And how long before they came true?”

“A few months. Sometimes a year or so.”

“See?” Merula said. “Not dead yet. You don’t even know if that’s what you saw, so you guys need to cut this out.” 

All the attention was on her. She appeared calm, nonchalant even, and it had a ripple effect. Penny and Rowan both relaxed a fraction, and it felt like a collective sigh had been released from the room. But that didn’t prevent a weight from remaining, pressing down on all our chests. Now it was my turn to narrow my eyes suspiciously. I doubted Merula was really as collected as she seemed.

Suddenly, alarm shot through her features, and I jumped as something slammed into the sofa by my head. Penny struck again, this time connecting with my shoulder. “Don’t...you...dare...keep...” With every word, she struck me, and with every blow I flinched. “...something like that...a secret!” She raised her hand once more, and both poor Rowan and I shrunk away, although she didn’t strike. “Ever! If something this big ever happens again, you tell us. Us, your friends. You don’t keep it to yourself. Got it?”

“Crikey, Haywood,” Merula said, reaching out to grab Penny’s arm. “I don’t think you need to—”

Penny rounded on her with such a stone-hardening glare that she stumbled back with her hands raised, and to my disbelief, actual fear on her face. “Don’t,” Penny growled, pointing a finger at Merula’s chest. 

“Hey, I was going to say the same thing,” Merula said, her hands still by her head. “You beat me to it.”

I rubbed my shoulder. Crikey was right—Penny could hit hard. “Are we done with this?” I asked, my voice coming out closer to a whine than I meant it to. “Please?”

Penny studied my face, and her expression softened. She took my hand and squeezed it in silent apology. “Yes,” she said. “You can rest now if you want.”

I nodded, but unexpectedly, a drop of fear slipped through the potion’s cracks. What if the visions came again while I slept? I didn’t want to go through that another time. Not right now.

“You can lean on me,” Rowan murmured. And I did. As I curled up on the sofa, I rested against her and closed my eyes. I was unnaturally exhausted, but with everything, I didn’t know how I would sleep. 


	5. After the Lightning Struck Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking the night to process the news about Bill and Dumbledore, Lilianna returns to the Scarlett Cauldron.

I returned to the flat to find Penny and Rowan seated on the sofa with their shoulders slumped and heads bowed. At the sound of the door opening, Penny jumped to her feet with a cry of, “Oh, Lily!” and then tackled me in a hug that crushed my chest to the point that I struggled to breathe. I carefully returned the embrace, and she buried her face in my neck. Rowan stood with an expression of tired relief, and I noticed that her eyes were glassy and red.

“What is it?” I asked in alarm. “Did something else happen?”

Rowan shook her head. “No,” she said quietly. “Everything’s fine. Relatively speaking.” 

“We didn’t know when you’d be back,” Penny mumbled into my neck. “You just left so suddenly. I was so worried.”

“You didn’t get an owl?” I asked. “Merula said she sent one.”

“We got it,” Rowan said. “But she insisted on waiting up for you.”

“You didn’t sleep at all?” I gasped. 

Rowan shook her head again. “She’s been a mess all night. I’ve never seen her like this.”

“Hey, Pen, let me breathe,” I murmured as I struggled to readjust her grip around my waist. She pulled back, allowing me to get a good look at her pale face. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot, and there were dark circles beneath them. She really had waited up for me all night. 

“I need to get back to the school,” Rowan said, “but I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

I gently eased Penny down onto the sofa and briefly detached her from me so I could face the young professor. “Thank you, Rowan,” I said warmly. “For being here.”

She turned toward the door, her expression stony. “Someone had to be,” she responded stiffly. 

I tried not to flinch. “Rowan,” I said softly, holding out my arms. Her face softened a fraction, and she briefly but tightly embraced me. “Take care,” I said as she went out the door, and she nodded and left without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline-wise, this is the last thing I wrote that has Rowan in it, so yeah...  
> 


	6. Behind the Character: Lily's Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I don't have the time to write a whole other story on this, here are my notes on the background of Lily's unrequited crush on Penny.

Lily developed a crush on Penny sometime in their second year, but she kept it mostly secret. For the longest time, Bill and Rowan were the only people she ever told explicitly. 

In their fourth year, Lily really wanted to ask Penny to the Celestial Ball, but she was certain she would be rejected. Since she didn't feel comfortable asking any of her friends, she asked Merula instead since she reasoned that would be the least weird option. They agreed to go together platonically so that neither would attend the ball alone, and oddly enough, they both ended up having fun. 

On a poorly conceived impulse in their fifth year, Lily began writing a love note to Penny in Potions, and the result was basically the first half of the "First Date" side quest. Snape intercepted the note and read part of it aloud, to the amusement of Merula and the rest of the class. Lily attempted to laugh it off but ultimately ended up in hiding when the gossip got to be too much, and Penny's rather ironic attempts to talk her out of isolation and get her to ask out her crush did absolutely nothing to help the situation. When Lily mentioned Penny's advice to Merula later, Merula went to great lengths to explain why that was a bad idea, which only confused Lily even more. 

Eventually a rumor spread that Lily's crush was Talbott since they were seen alone in the courtyard together. Talbott actually did have a crush on Lily, so he worked up the nerve to confront her about it, only to be instantly rejected when she admitted who the letter had been for. Realizing that she was just as distraught as he was, he came up with a plan for ending all the gossip and attention surrounding her: they would confirm the rumors by going on a fake date and then would pretend to decide that they preferred being friends instead. She agreed. 

When Merula heard about the upcoming date, she scolded Lily for not listening to her, which prompted an argument between them and culminated in her demanding to know why Lily had invited her to the Celestial Ball. The conversation instantly became awkward when neither of them were able to provide complete answers, and Merula left in anger. 

The date itself did not go to plan. When Tonks and Charlie showed up to spy on them, Lily and Talbott realized that they would have to act like they were actually dating, which neither of them knew how to do, and the result was a painfully awkward evening that ended in a Tonks-induced disaster. Lily and Talbott later had a nice heart-to-heart in the courtyard, and they acknowledged that the bright side was that no one would have a hard time believing that they were better as friends. 

The next day, when Penny asked Lily how the date went, Lily broke down and admitted who her real crush was. Penny was shocked and gently rejected her, which Lily had expected, but Lily still quickly left in heartbreak and discomfort. Talbott, who had been watching nearby, caught Lily before she could flee too far, which allowed Penny to catch up. Bill, Rowan, Tonks, and Charlie showed up as well and revealed that they had known the truth whether Lily had told them or not and that ironically Penny was the only one that had been oblivious. Penny told Lily that she still wanted to be friends, and while Lily calmed down a bit, she ended up leaving in embarrassment anyway. 

Merula found Lily later curled up in a chair in Jacob's room, and rather than get an "I-told-you-so" from the Ravenclaw as she had expected, Merula got a "You-were-right." They continued their previous conversation about spacing out your embarrassments and power versus popularity, which oddly appeared to be an attempt from Merula to comfort Lily in her own indirect and snarky way. Merula admitted that she needed Lily's help to find the next Cursed Vault, and Lily agreed to focus. 

Lily later faced Penny and explained that she needed to work on accepting herself, to which Penny offered her support. 


	7. Character Profile: Lilianna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna's appearance and character info. Artwork belongs to me, so please do not use it without my permission.

Identity

Name: Lilianna "Lily" Flores (For pronunciation think Lily, the flower + Anna, from _Frozen_ )

Gender: Female

Age: 22 (at the start of "The Mad Witch")

Birth Date: July 22, 1973

Blood Status: Pure-blood

Current wand: 12" laurel and phoenix feather, unyielding

Abilities: Animagus (black and white cat), Legilimens

Patronus: Cheetah

Appearance

Height: 1.6 m (5'5")

Weight: 62 kg (136 lbs)

Physique: Medium build

Eye color: Light blue

Hair: Wavy, medium-brown, currently short (used to be long, but cut it after fifth year)

Skin tone: Light to tan

Typical accessories: Wand, ring, bronze dragon necklace, potion belt (occasionally)

Note: Despite how I drew her, Lily rarely wears makeup

Allegiances

Affiliations/Organizations: Order of the Phoenix, Circle of Khanna, Dumbledore

Professions: Curse-breaker (formerly), Magizoologist (formerly), potioneer

Hogwarts Info

House: Ravenclaw

N.E.W.T. Classes: DADA, Charms, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures

O.W.L. Classes: Astronomy, History of Magic (dropped mid-sixth year), Divination

Extracurricular: Prefect, Quidditch (Beater from second to fifth year)

Family

Brother: Jacob Flores

\- Born 1964. Trapped in portrait from 1981 to 1989, resulting in a nine-year age difference but one- to two-year physical difference from his sister. Lily was not quite eight when he vanished. 

Mother: Rosaline "Rosa" Flores

\- Healer (formerly), tailor

Father: Isaac "Ike" Flores

\- Herbologist


	8. The Original "Mad Witch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally, "The Mad Witch" had a different title ("The Second Wizarding War"), while its current title belonged to another work. The events of this story, specifically the development of Lily's and Merula's relationship, were supposed to begin during Hogwarts Mystery around the time of the Celestial Ball. I wrote maybe two chapters before I decided to scrap the whole thing and keep only the title, which I shifted onto "The Second Wizarding War." This is because I had found that working with the dialogue, actions, and ages of the characters during the game was too restricting, and that I would have a lot more freedom with a post-canon story. 
> 
> So, here it is: the original, non-canon, unfinished "Mad Witch." If I ever rewrite this for my "Origins of a Mad Witch" series, then it will be far less cutesy and romantic in favor of being more realistic with character development.

“Does this class feel very long today? Or am I just antsy?” I shifted uncomfortably on the hard stool and stared impatiently at the slowly bubbling potion that refused to change color.

Rowan Khanna sat up straighter and shot me a wide grin from her position beside me. “You’re anxious,” she declared, “about finding a Celestial Ball date!”

I fought the urge to sigh. She wasn’t wrong. The preparations for the ball were almost complete, and everything was near perfect. There was no doubt it would be a night for all of Hogwarts to remember. Only, dances were supposed to be a couple thing, and I had no one to go with. I couldn’t go to my first dance alone.

But who was I supposed to ask? One of my friends? That sounded like a setup for disaster.

“Some of us are trying to brew potions over here...” came a grumble, breaking me out of my endless cycle of worried thoughts. I looked to my left to find Merula Snyde glaring at me through the steam of her cauldron.

“Then don’t eavesdrop if you don’t want to be distracted,” I retorted lightly. I wasn’t in the mood to deal with the snarky Slytherin. Not that I ever was.

She wasn’t deterred. Not that she ever was. “You’re talking too loudly. And not about anything interesting.”

Now that was curious. “You don’t find the Celestial Ball to be an interesting topic?” I asked, annoyance already forgotten.

She rolled her violet eyes. “I’m the most powerful witch at Hogwarts, Flores. You think I care about a stupid dance? Or who you’re going with?”

I smiled with the realization. “I think you do care about who I’m going with.”

Her eyes abruptly widened, and she leaned closer to the table. “So you are going with someone then? Did many people ask you to go? How many?”

 _Gotcha._ My smile widened. “For someone who doesn’t care, you ask a lot of questions. It’s okay if no one’s asked you, Merula.”

“I know that!” she snapped. I had clearly touched a nerve.

“No one’s asked Rowan or me, either,” I added, trying to repair the damage before something happened.

Too late. Her irritation only increased. “So what? Stop talking!” Turning around, she called across the classroom, “Professor Snape, Flores is distracting me with Celestial Ball talk and I can’t finish my potion.”

The greasy-haired professor didn’t miss a beat. “Class dismissed...” he growled. “Except for you, Flores. As punishment for disrupting Miss Snyde, stay and clean up the classroom.”

“Punishment?” I echoed dismayingly. “But I didn’t do anything wrong—”

He cut me off. “I said, class dismissed. Everyone out!”

As the other students filed out of the dungeon room, Rowan gave me an encouraging look. “See you later, Lily.”

“Great,” I muttered. 

Snape misheard me. Or perhaps he didn’t. “Mutter to yourself about the ball as much as you like, so long as you’re cleaning,” he ordered.

 _Well, then,_ I thought. _Best get to work._

Snape kept me after class until he had determined the entire room to be clean. I could’ve worked for over an hour or only a dozen minutes; it all passed by in a blur. I couldn’t stop thinking about the ball. I knew who I fancied of course, but that only made the thought of asking her worse. I had liked Penny Haywood from the moment I’d met her. It was impossible not to. She was funny, smart, caring, capable, and kind. She was beautiful and beautifully perfect. But I hated falling for her because I knew if I showed how I felt, our relationship would change. And I didn’t want to destroy our friendship.

It would probably be better if I asked one of my other friends. But then what if they thought I fancied them? What if they revealed they fancied me and I didn’t fancy them back?

Maybe I could go without a date. It wouldn’t be the end of the world. There would probably be plenty of other people without dates.

Who was I kidding? I couldn’t go to my first dance without a date.

What was I going to do?

Snape finally turned to me with a weary scowl. “I regret inviting you to ‘mutter to yourself about the ball.’”

I grimaced in embarrassment. I hadn’t been entirely quiet with my nervous musing. “Sorry,” I said sheepishly. “I guess choosing a date is all I can think about.”

He looked down his nose at me. “Yes, I heard. At length.”

“But at least your classroom is clean now,” I offered.

“Indeed.”

Taking that as my cue to leave, I silently turned to go.

But I barely made it five steps toward the door before my attention was called back with, “Flores?”

Had I forgotten something? “Yes, Professor?”

Snape’s face remained as coolly impassive as usual as he said, “‘Thinking’ won’t work. It’s one’s heart that does the choosing, often against better judgement.”

I blinked. “Are you giving me advice on choosing who to bring to the ball?” I wouldn’t have been more surprised if Hagrid had just told me Fang could do magic.

“Get out of my classroom, Flores.”

I grinned. “Yes, Professor. Thank you, Professor.”

Who would’ve known that the most cold-hearted teacher had the best advice to give on love? You learn something new everyday.

* * * *

“Fascinating!” Rowan exclaimed. “It’s as if no one wants to be the first to pair off. If this keeps up, I’ll be sweating a river soon enough.”

Ben Copper gave her a nervous look. Or maybe it was just a normal look. You could never tell with Ben. “Can you imagine how much _more_ of a wreck I’d be if I wasn’t feeling the effects of _Maximus Confidencia_?”

A part of me wanted to tell him that the spell was just something Professor Flitwick had made up to boost his confidence, but that would ruin its ironically real effects.

The three of us continued to stare at the fully decorated Great Hall with its starry celestial theme and shades of blue (everything from the floor to the ceiling looked like the night sky) and continued to remain at a loss for what to do. Apparently all our friends, gathered at the other end of the room in conversation, were at a loss too. The ball was getting ready to start, and no one had found the courage to pick a date.

“Hi, all,” came the cheerful greeting, along with the appearance of a tall, red-headed figure at my left shoulder. Bill Weasley. “I popped in to see how your decorations turned out. Thanks to that election, I’m invested.”

Rowan lit up. “Bill!” she gasped excitedly. “Lily, Bill’s here!”

I tried not to smirk. “Yes, I see.”

It was no secret that Rowan admired him. I doubted she _could_ keep it a secret if she truly wanted to.

Bill turned his cheerful gaze on her. “You’re here too, Rowan. Does that mean you’ve decided for certain to go to the ball?”

She grinned at him. “Yes, thanks to you and Lily encouraging me. You should see my outfit! It’s brilliant!”

“I’m not going to dance, but I’ll swing by later to check it out,” he promised.

“Really?” she gasped again. “Oh, I’m so excited I may need to excuse myself!”

“And I haven’t practiced my dance moves in the past ten minutes,” Ben added anxiously. “It’s time.”

Both of them hurried out of the hall without another word, leaving me alone with Bill. He chuckled. “Are you as excited as they are, Lily?”

I sighed, “I might be if I could decide whom to go with. There’s a curious dating standoff happening in here. It’s like no one wants to be the first to ask.”

He laughed again. “First dances! I remember! They mess with your head!” Then he added as an afterthought, “Sometimes they mess with your heart, too.”

No doubt who he was thinking about.

“Yes,” I agreed, “Snape suggested that I shouldn’t overthink things, that one’s heart does the choosing.”

To say that Bill looked skeptical would be an understatement. “ _Snape_ told you that about choosing a guest, did he?”

I shrugged. It didn’t make any more sense to me. “Something like that. It was odd. It seemed like he was thinking of someone...”

Bill’s skepticism didn’t fade. “Perhaps he went to dances once? I can’t imagine it!” He paused thoughtfully. “But his advice isn’t bad... Don’t think, just go with your heart. Quick, who would you most like to go to the ball with?”

Go with my heart? My heart was now in my throat. I had to make a decision now?

My eyes quickly fell on Penny, where she stood in conversation with Rowan, Ben, and Barnaby Lee. They were laughing. Everyone in the room was talking and laughing, excited in spite of all the stress, but Penny’s laugh rang out the loudest. My heart rang with it. If I could go to the ball with her, I could never be happier.

But something else kept drawing my gaze—the only person in the room not having a good time. Merula sulked off to the side, looking highly displeased with whatever her gloomy housemate, Ismelda Murk, was saying to her. Clearly she still wasn’t looking forward to the ball. No one had asked her yet either, or she definitely would’ve bragged about it to me by now.

I looked back to Penny. The popular Hufflepuff had to have been the happiest person alive. It was part of what made her so likable. Merula on the other hand...

Taking a breath, I turned back to Bill, who was looking at me expectantly. “I have an idea,” I admitted, “but you’ll think me mad.”

His expression became questioning. “But have you picked a date?”

“Yes.”

“Brilliant! Then don’t stay here talking to me. Go ask them.”

“You’re right,” I acknowledged without moving.

He grinned at my nervous reluctance. “Off you go then! And don’t worry about your reputation. Most people already think you’re mad, so it can’t get any worse.”

I attempted a laugh. “Thanks, Bill.”

“I hope it all works out for you!” he called as I began to cross the expansive room.

“Me too.”

* * * *

I had told her to meet me in the courtyard, and she was waiting there for me when I arrived. She sat at the edge of the fountain, leaning lazily against one of the massive stone eagles with an expression of everlasting boredom. The orange streak in her messy brown hair burned with the lowering sun, and the light turned her jeweled eyes almost pink, forming a pleasantly striking contrast against her heavy eye shadow. Her eyes met mine, and my heart unexpectedly skipped a beat with the intangible contact. Old reflexes, I guessed.

Merula hopped to her feet with a grumble. “Is this about Potions? You _were_ disrupting me. I’d rat you out to Snape again if I could.”

Off to a great start. I hadn’t said a word, and she was already getting defensive.

“You think I asked you here to talk about Potions?” I asked with some trepidation. This could be harder than I had thought.

She rolled her eyes. “It can’t be because you want to talk about the stupid Celestial Ball again...” Then they abruptly widened with the realization. “Oh it is, isn’t it? You want to blather on about the ball?”

“Yes, that’s what I wanted to see you about,” I confirmed while desperately searching for words that wouldn’t make me seem completely crazy. “You see, I don’t have a date yet...”

She glared at me suspiciously. “What does that have to do with me, Flores?”

I attempted a friendly smile. “I suppose there is a solution, if you still don’t have a date, either?”

“I haven’t picked a date. Why?” she asked in clear confusion.

Oh, dear. “Um, well, I’m not going with anyone and you’re not going with anyone, so...”

There was a long beat of silence, during which her confused look only grew. She wasn’t getting it.

My hands started shaking, and I took a deep breath to steady them. Why was this so difficult? I just had to say it. Come on, say it! “I guess I’m trying to ask if you would go to the Celestial Ball with me,” I finally blurted.

“What?” She continued to stare at me with confused suspicion, her violet eyes narrowed. “Why?”

“Why?” I didn’t know how to answer that. “I...I mean...” I trailed off, knowing I had to choose my next words carefully.

Why had I thought it a good idea to ask Merula? Was it because I was too cowardly to ask Penny? The Slytherin had a hundred reasons to turn me down, and I could imagine almost all of them:

_I don’t like girls._

_You’re a freak._

_I_ _don’t need your charity!_

_We’re not friends._

_I hate you!_

This would also give her a hundred more reasons to torment me. Things would end very badly.

She rolled her eyes again at my stuttering and said, almost absentmindedly, “I would’ve asked you if I’d thought you say yes, but—”

“Wait, what?”

“But we’re always sparring. I mean, I enjoy sparring with you. But I never thought the feeling was mutual.”

I had to struggle to regain my composure. Merula always picked fights with me...because she liked me? That was not the answer I had been expecting.

“What if it is?” I said before I could let my dumbfounded self ruin my chance. “It’ll make for an interesting dance at least. We’ll have a great time!”

Then Merula did something even more surprising: she grinned. I don’t think I’d ever seen her smile before—at least not when it wasn’t at my expense.

But the flash of teeth quickly faded to something more uncertain. “This isn’t all some prank, is it?” she demanded. “You’re not going to stand me up or have your friends jinx me, are you?”

“Of course not,” I insisted. “When have I ever done something like that? I would never stoop—” Too late, I broke off.

“To my level, you mean,” she finished for me, fortunately seeming unbothered by the insult. She probably didn’t even see it as an insult. “Fine then. I’ll go with you.”

“That’s great!” I exclaimed in happy relief. I finally had a date! My date was Merula Snyde of all people, but she was still a date.

Another silence descended, as I was at a loss for what to say next. I hadn’t thought beyond this point. I hadn’t expected to even get to this point.

Merula didn’t look any more certain than I was. “Now what?” she asked.

“I don’t know,” I laughed, a bit giddy from leftover adrenaline. “I’ve been too anxious to figure it out. I suppose we need to get ready, but I have no idea what to expect tonight.”

She smirked, puffing out her chest. “Let me tell you what it’ll be like to go to the ball with me...”

And she did—at great length and detail. As we coordinated, she rambled on with rapid excitement about what a date with her would be like:

“I’ll dance if I like the music. That’s a big ‘if.’”

“Making small talk causes me to break out in hives.”

“I actually like punch. If you lose me, look by the punch bowl.”

I tried not to grin too broadly. For as opinionated as Merula was, her excited chatter was kind of...cute. She suddenly appeared a lot younger than the tough, strong-willed witch she always had to be, and it made her seem more normal. More human.

“Okay,” I stopped her after a while. “I could talk about this all night, but we really do need to get ready.”

She nodded. “I’d chosen an outfit, just in case. I can’t wait to see what you wear.” She abruptly clamped her mouth shut, surprised by her own words as I was.

“And I hope I get to see what kind of dancer you are!” I responded, as if I didn’t feel awkward. Wait, was that flirting? Were we flirting? “I’m about to go choose my outfit right now, so I’ll meet you inside the Great Hall. I may be running fashionably late!”

* * * *

Because I had been in the Great Hall earlier, I had already seen it in all its decorations—with the moon dangling from its night sky ceiling, the star-like flowers dotting every table and corner, and the celestial blue carpet leading the way to the ballroom flower; but I had not seen it in all its glory. With the lights dimmed, dozens of people in suits and dresses off every color imaginable shifted and danced in the warm glow of the massive fireplace. I didn’t know what it felt like to be amongst the stars, but this was the closest I had ever come.

As I had told Merula, I was indeed fashionably late. I had hurried to slip into my dress—a midnight purple gown—and to run a brush through my hair, but the room was already packed with people by the time I arrived. I attempted to scan the crowd for my date. I quickly found several of my friends, including Penny (who was gorgeous as usual), Ben, Rowan, Bill, and Tonks, but there was no Merula. I realized I didn’t even know what she was wearing.

“Lily,” a gruff voice called my attention as an enormous presence suddenly towered over me. An enormous presence who was wearing a rather ugly brown jacket with a star-patterned lavender tie. Hagrid. “What are yeh doin’ here at a dance by your lonesome?” he asked. “Did it not work out with gettin’ yerself a date?”

I smiled, both glad to see him and unsurprised at his attire. “I do have a date! But finding her in this crowd is harder than I thought.”

“Lemme see if I can help yeh look. I’ve got a bird’s eye view. Who’s yer other half?”

“It’s—”

“Flores!” I whirled around to see Merula approaching me from the far end of the room. “I was about to give up on you,” she said when she reached me. “I thought maybe you changed your mind.” Her words sounded like they were meant to be a joke, but her delivery fell flat.

My preplanned apology died on my tongue, however, as did every coherent thought in my head. I wasn’t seeing things, was I? Because the girl in front of me couldn’t actually be Merula Snyde.

“It...it’s okay, Hagrid,” I stuttered. “Here she is.”

Guffawing, he moved off without another word.

“Merula!” I exclaimed when he had gone. “That’s quite a dress! You look beautiful!”

She truly did. She was adorned in a long black dress that showed off her shoulders and was accessorized with an emerald ribbon around her waist. She also had on elbow-length black gloves, a pair of emerald flats, and a matching jeweled necklace. Her usually messy hair was now smooth and straight and carefully tucked behind one ear, and she had even done her eyebrows. The resulting look was simple yet stunning. It almost seemed to say that she didn’t need the dress to be the way she was—that is, dark, powerful, and gorgeous.

Fortunately she appeared as flustered as I was, although she tried to play it off. “Well, I made an effort,” she attempted to say nonchalantly. “You did too. I mean, you look nice. Very nice. I, uh...let’s check out this dance!”

I fought the urge to smirk at her poor recovery. “I’m really sorry I made you wait, although I told you I may be running late.”

She shrugged. “Don’t worry about it. Nothing interesting was happening until you showed up anyway.” She cringed with immediate regret at her word choice.

“Oh, so I make things interesting, do I?” I laughed.

She laughed too. “You can say that again. I’ll admit no one drives me crazy quite like you do, Flores. Just not in the way you’re thinking.”

“In what way were you thinking I was thinking?”

I was rewarded with her signature eye roll. “My point exactly. Now I don’t know much about dances, but I’m fairly certain they don’t involve standing in the middle of the room all night.”

“I don’t either, but I’m fairly certain you’re right. Look, there’s Bill and Rowan.” I gestured to where the two stood by the fireplace. “Let’s go chat with them for a bit.”

“Ugh, small talk?”

“Or we could dance?”

“Small talk it is then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see some writing of a *significantly* better quality than this, then Chapter 7 of the main story will be out by Monday.


	9. Dynamic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was playing around with avatar makers and made Lily and Merula. These gals are fighting their way out of a situation that may or may not arise later in the story. 
> 
> You can try the creator for yourself here: https://www.dolldivine.com/anime-couple-creator.php . The file was too big for me to export, but I managed to screenshot it (hence the quality).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some delay before I post Chapter 12. I was out of town for several days and was without my computer.


	10. Halcyon Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aannnd the next group: Robin, Mason, and Sam. Not quite how I want them to look, but it's close.


	11. Chapter 14 "Rough Draft"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I recently got a typewriter, so how did I decide to test it? By writing fanfiction. The first page is the result of forgetting about the margin release. The second page is the result of the carriage jamming a few times. It's been a trial-and-error process...


	12. Character Playlists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another thing I've had to completely redo are the playlists I use to keep track of plot and character motivations. They are still works-in-progress as I fill in gaps and switch songs around, but feel free to check them out. Songs are meant to be listened to in order. I will always keep this as the last chapter in order to limit spoilers.

*Merula's playlist: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1u37gG3AHcLizI4QTOqaFM?si=bku0yd_iRYKdCOjdti_b0g>

*This one has been such a mess. It should be _almost_ final now. 

Songs (listed here for those that don't have a Spotify account)

"A Little Wicked" by Valerie Broussard - Key moment: Year 1 Merula

"Run with the Giants" by Sam Tinnesz, Built by Titan

"She's Got It All" by 3 One Oh

"You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring

"Sorry About Your Parents" by Icon for Hire

"Part II" by Paramore

"Forest Fires" by Lauren Aquilina - Key moment: Maybe it sucks to be the bad guy

"Heal Me" by Grace Carter - Key moment: Moving past her parents

"Supposed to Be" by Icon for Hire (may replace)

"The Beginning of the End" by Klergy, Valerie Broussard - Key moment: Into the Portrait Vault, transitioning into the aftermath

"Behind the Mask" by Ivy & Gold

"Irrelevant" by Lauren Aquilina

"Here I Am" by Tommee Profitt, Brooke - Key moment: The initial desire for revenge

"Ember" by Katherine McNamara

"Willow Tree March" by The Paper Kites - Key moment: Rowan and revenge

"Warpath" by Tim Halperin, Hidden Citizens

"Blindside" by Icon for Hire

"The Devil Within" by Digital Daggers

"Fire with Fire" by AlicebanD - Key moment: Maybe this isn't healthy

"The Grey" by Icon for Hire

"Can You Hear Me" by UNSECRET, Young Summer

"Carry You" by Ruelle, Fleurie - Key moment: End of Year 7? Hopefully?

"Sick of Losing Soulmates" by dodie

"Addict of the Gallery" by Faith Marie - Key moment: Merula's five years after graduation

"Shiver" by Mike Waters - Key moment: Not what you think it is (or is it?)

I will explain the rest as I post more chapters. Check back for updates. 

Lilianna's playlist: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1hksrv1Vth6iV8OGUitoep?si=wO5m084UR7WxEmIrJQzhoQ>

Songs

"Second Child, Restless Child" by The Oh Hellos

"Dear Sister, Your Brother" by Talain Rayne - Key moment: Lily and Jacob's relationship, transitioning into the fallout from his disappearance

"Liar" by The Arcadian Wild

"Don't Let Me" by Morningsiders

"Giants" by Silverberg, Ruelle 

"Be A Witness" by UNSECRET, Fleurie

"Thrill" by First to Eleven - Key moment: Our curse-breaker has become a little reckless

"Who Are You, Really?" by Mikky Ekko

"My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence + The Machine - Key moment: Rowan

"The Other Side" by Ruelle

"Foreign Hands" by George Ogilvie

"Blame" by Air Traffic Controller - Key moment: Transition into moving forward

"Devil on My Shoulder" by Faith Marie

"We Could Be Heroes" by Young Summer

"Champion" by Tommee Profitt, Nicole Serrano - Key moment: End of Year 7? Hopefully?

"Home" by Amarante - Key moment: Lily's travels abroad

"Carry Me Home" by Josh Savage

"Mr. Brightside" by First to Eleven - Key moment: Lily's crush

I will explain the rest as I post more chapters. Check back for updates. 


	13. Bonus Playlist: Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's (incomplete) playlist. Songs are meant to be listened to in order. Covers her story up to the end of "The Scarlett Cauldron." I will update the rest of it much later on.

Penny's (incomplete) playlist: <https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0sJKTU2ynaq98rspAKlKEJ?si=EcmIYR_QQDq5LVOX2Lub1A>

Songs

"Just Begun" by WILD - basically the tone of Years 1 & 2

"Be Okay" by Oh Honey

"Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield

"Mirror Mirror" by Juniper Vale - Year 3 tone shift

"Come to This" by Natalie Taylor - Scarlett & aftermath

"Rabbit Hole" by Mindy Gledhill

"Busyhead" by Noah Kahan

"Be OK" by Ingrid Michaelson

"Shine a Light" by KAINA

"My Boy Builds Coffins" by Florence + The Machine - Rowan

"Slip Away" by UNSECRET, Ruelle - can apply to both Rowan & Bea

"The Kids Aren't Alright" by Satellite Empire, Payne

"People Help the People" by Birdy

"Young Blood" by Bea Miller

"If You Need Me" by Julia Michaels - Penny & Bea

"Into the Storm" by BANNERS

"Where Do You Run" by The Score

"We're Taking Over" by Bea Miller - end of Year 7 (hopefully)

"Moments in the Mountains" by Madison Olds - moving on from Hogwarts

"One Last Hurrah" by Madilyn Mei

"Them Dirty Bones" by Mike Waters 

"Drops of Jupiter" by Train (may remove) - hey, Lily's home

"What No One Says" by Amelia

"Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men - the beginning of "The Scarlett Cauldron" 

"Courage" by Clay Finnesand

"Dear Doubt" by Michael Schulte

"Running with the Wolves" by AURORA

"Heart of Gold" by Mario Jose - the end of "The Scarlett Cauldron" 

Since I do not want to spoil anything that happens after the events of "The Scarlett Cauldron," it may be a while before I add the remaining songs (eleven, to be exact) to this playlist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to post this playlist until a lot further on down the line, but I think we all need a bit of Hufflepuff influence in our lives right now. I also have no idea when Chapter 14 is going to be complete, so this is at least something for now.


End file.
